


Sharp Things

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [9]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Cutting, E-mail, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets an email from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Things

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks: communication  
> A Softer World meme on LJ: "Today it occurred to me that I could murder someone if you were with me. You make the old things fun again."  
> comment_fic: John/Alice, any

**To:** John Luther [email redacted]  
**From:** Zoe Luther [email redacted]  
**Subject:** Palermo, Sicily 

**[date redacted]**

John,

I've decided to go to Sicily for a change of pace. You can't stay in Mexico forever evading the NHS Mental Health Trust.

I found myself in Palermo. There are a lot of churches here. You should go see them—that is, if you can pull yourself away from your work, which I doubt.

While I was eating at a café, I saw someone I wanted to kill for the fun of it. He was a man around your age, John, maybe even older. He's certainly younger than 50. I would've done it as well, if I had some sort of weapon to kill him. I know you're wondering, _[Zoe], you like carrying around sharp things, so why not stab him?_ The truth is I associate emotion with sharp things. I've used sharp things on my skin to feel alive. It's hard to feel alive when you feel you have no emotion. I get off on the joy and intimacy of terrifying others with sharp things. I don't have the passion to stab someone with anything. Ah, the curse of not having any emotions.

Anyway, back to this man I wanted to kill. I really did want to kill him but I couldn't. I could certainly kill this man and get away with it well before the police could figure out I did it (and, if I was lucky, the police would blame the Mafia). But then I realized killing this man wouldn't be fun without you chasing me. Remember when we first met in that interview room, John? Do you remember the sparks? I highly doubt anyone could come as close as you could at figuring out how I committed murders. I couldn't play with the police in Palermo the way that I could you and _still_ get away with it.

If ever you decide to, at the very least, take a vacation from the Serious and Serial Crime Unit, you're welcome to email or text me a few days in advance. You have my email, and my cell phone number at the moment is [redacted]. 

There's always a place for you in my journeys. Maybe I can be your mouse again.

:D

Zoe Luther


End file.
